


And I see fire

by Angel_sama



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: Jarlaxle embarque ses plus proches lieutenants et amis dans une chasse au trésor. Qui ne se termine pas du tout comme prévu. Encore que...





	And I see fire

Jarlaxle ne savait plus trop pourquoi ils étaient venus là. Un trésor bien entendu. Mais ce n'était pas l'argent qui l'avait mené là. Un objet bien spécial ? Ça tenait à ça oui.  
Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne courait plus après l'argent en tant que tel. Bregan D'aerthe n'en avait pas besoin, pas à ce prix-là en tout cas, et lui…  
Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres parcheminées par la chaleur qui l'enveloppait – depuis quand ? Peu importait – alors qu'il pensait aux coffres pleins disséminés ou mis en garde aux quatre coins des royaumes, et qui contenaient sa réserve personnelle. Il aurait eu de quoi vivre quatre vies, au moins, sans devoir gagner la moindre pièce. Et il aurait bien vécu. Mais à quoi bon toutes ces richesses à présent ? Il ne le savait même plus…  
Il avait voulu partir à l'aventure, une dernière fois. Avec ses proches. Avec ceux qui comptaient. Même si ce n'était qu'à sens unique.  
S'il avait encore été là, il aurait emmené son jeune frère Berg'inyon, et s'il n'avait pas été si ronchon, il aurait tenté de convaincre Gromph, aussi. Pour cheminer, et se battre, rien qu'une fois aux côtés de son grand frère. Sentimentalisme sans doute idiot mais auquel il s'était laissé aller, ces dernières années. Sans doute l'effet de la surface. Et de la proximité de Drizzt aussi. Et puis à trop voyager au soleil, il avait fini par oublier un peu de sa noirceur d'origine. Ça expliquait peut-être son geste, et ce qu'il lui coûtait.  
Ça expliquait, assurément, pourquoi il ne ressentait aucune rancune, ni aucun regret. Il avait vécu une bonne vie. C'était même exceptionnel pour un drow sans maison comme lui. Bien sûr, certains esprits tatillons auraient affirmé que Bregan D'aerthe était une maison, à part entière. Mais le vieux mercenaire refusait de le voir ainsi. Une famille peut-être. Dysfonctionnelle et plus tordue qu'un vieux chêne, oui. Pleine de cas sociaux, de traînes misères et de rien du tout, selon les critères de la société drow, c'était une certitude. Une bande de moins que rien, de rebus, un amas de consommés dont plus personne ne voulait.  
Sauf lui.  
Son père avait amorcé la chose, et lui l'avait reprise, continuée, et élevée au rang d'institution. La preuve envers et contre tout que chacun, quel qu'il soit, pouvait se libérer des chaînes dont l'affublaient les prêtresses et se sublimer, s'élever, et leur prouver qu'elles avaient tort.  
Son père était-il fier de son œuvre, de là où il était ? Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, à l'occasion. S'il le croisait.  
Jarlaxle n'avait jamais été un grand religieux : qui savait ce qui serait réservé à un type comme lui ? 

***

Entreri ne sentait pas l'emprise de Kimmuriel sur ses épaules et son torse, pas plus que Beniago d'ailleurs. Les deux combattants, qui n'avaient eu de cesse de se lancer des pics pendant tout le voyage, au grand agacement du psioniste, et à la grande joie du chef de Bregan D'aerthe, regardaient à présent le déluge de feu et de pierres fondues depuis leur petite poche de sécurité. Ils n'auraient pas pu en sortir mais le télépathe préférait être prudent : qui savait de quoi ces deux abrutis seraient capables, dans un moment de créativité insensée ?  
Les yeux rivés sur le cataclysme qui se déchaînait autour d'eux, le psioniste ne pouvait que rester fasciné. La puissance dont il était témoin, le déluge de force au centre duquel il se trouvait était tout à fait fascinant.  
Un parallèle à sa nature sans doute, que d'être fasciné par le pouvoir, quelle que soit sa force et sa manifestation. Même celle-ci. Même avec ses conséquences. Même si sa vie était dans la balance.  
D'ailleurs qui s'était déjà retrouvé à cet endroit précis pour en témoigner ensuite ? Personne bien entendu. Et il était sans doute prématuré de parler d'en témoigner : ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire. Mais eux, au moins, avaient encore une chance. Aussi mince soit-elle.  
Jarlaxle pour sa part… 

***

Il avait toujours cru que, le moment venu, il aurait peur. Sous ses dehors fantasques et farfelus, Jarlaxle n'en restait jamais qu'un être vivant comme les autres. Il avait beau la braver sans cesse et lui faire la nique, il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer la Mort.  
Pourtant, il ne la craignait pas non plus au point de la repousser, ou de la transcender. Sa vie était beaucoup trop compliquée pour vouloir la prolonger à l'infini. La Mort viendrait, et il s'était toujours promis qu'il ne la contournerait pas. Elle serait toujours sur son chemin – quand ne l'était-elle pas de toute façon ? – et il l'avait toujours affrontée de face, les armes à la main, ou la ruse en tête. Il en était toujours sorti vainqueur jusque-là.  
Cette fois pourtant, ni les armes ni la ruse n'avaient suffi. Malgré tous ses calculs, malgré tous les coups préparés d'avance, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Non que la chose soit une nouveauté, on apprenait à faire avec l'imprévu dans une existence comme la sienne. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de tour prévu au cas où. Pas de plan de secours du plan de secours. Acte manqué ? Peut-être. Il se sentait fatigué depuis quelques temps. Las.  
Il avait dix fois arnaqué toutes les matrones, cent fois escroqué les commerçants de la ville, volé son frère aîné plus de fois qu'il ne s'autorisait à compter, même s'il soupçonnait Gromph de l'avoir laissé faire parce que ça l'arrangeait bien, au moins pour certaines occurrences, il avait fomenté des coups d'état, élevé ou détruit des maisons entières juste parce qu'il le pouvait, arpenté une bonne partie de la surface, survécu aux guerres intestines, à des artefact maléfiques…  
Que restait-il à Jarlaxle Baenre de Bregan D'aerthe pour se distraire un peu ?  
Pas grand-chose.  
Et puis la mort il n'avait encore jamais essayé. Et puisqu'il faudrait bien partir un jour…  
De ça ou d'autre chose, ça revenait au même. Sauf que, comme pour tout ce qu'il faisait, Jarlaxle mourait avec un certain panache. Il fallait bien respecter son image de marque tout de même. 

*** 

Loin de ces considérations, les trois accompagnateurs de l'elfe au chapeau à plume ne pouvaient que regarder, prisonniers de leur fascination morbide, le feu se déchaîner et rugir autour d'eux.  
La fin d'Athrogate avait déjà été un premier choc. Le nain avait beau être usant pour les nerfs, il ne l'était pas plus que son comparse à oreilles pointues. Juste d'une façon différente. Mais tout crispant qu'il soit, c'était un compagnon de route. Et après sa petite escapade avec Drizzt et son groupe d'individus bigarrés, l'assassin en était venu à apprécier ce confort de ne pas faire la route seul. Et même s'il y avait sans doute mieux qu'un nain tordu, un drow fou, un psioniste paranoïaque et un elfe noir aspirant assassin, ils étaient tout de même devenus, par la force des choses, des kilomètres, et surtout par ce ciment qu'était un certain elfe noir fantasque et usant pour sa patience de vieux monsieur, des compagnons.  
Alors quand le nain guerrier avait été croqué, mâché et avalé comme un amuse-bouche, il y avait eu un instant de flottement. Contre toute logique, Entreri avait attendu que le monstre se torde soudain de douleur et que sa panse se dilate sous les coups du nain. Mais rien. Pas de sortie spectaculaire pas de "BWUHAHAHAHA !" tonitruant pendant un exercice de boucherie en bonne et due forme. Le temps s'était figé le temps d'un battement de cœur. De deux peut-être. Et la réalité avait repris ses droits.  
La survie avec elle.

*** 

Jarlaxle était fier de lui, dans ses dernières secondes. Très fier. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même si au cours de sa longue existence, il avait mené des arnaques et des machinations qui rivalisaient de précision avec les pièces les plus fines des grands joailliers.  
Il avait offert à ce diable de nabot une fin digne de sa vie : pleine de panache et dans un combat épique !  
Parce que même si les nains avaient de hauts standards en matière de fin grandiose, il restait persuadé que dévoré par un dragon après l'avoir blessé était un haut fait d'arme. C'était mieux si vous en reveniez avec la tête du monstre forcément, mais quitte à mourir, il savait que son vieux comparse avait préféré partir ainsi que grabataire cloué au lit. Au moins il aurait fait une chose de bien dans sa longue existence de coups tordus et de trahisons : il avait offert une fin digne de lui à un grand ami.  
S'il n'avait pas été consumé au cœur du brasier d'un dragon crachant son feu, le mercenaire se serait réchauffé à cette pensée. S'il l'avait pu encore il aurait gloussé, très content de son bon mot. Réchauffé, au cœur du souffle d'un dragon. Elle était bien bonne celle-là !  
Mais l'amusement se changea bien vite en tendresse qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher. Il les aimait ses bras cassés, à sa manière, mais il les aimait.  
Ce ronchon de Kimmuriel, qui n'était pas si mauvais qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Intelligent et vicieux sans doute oui, mais comme tous les drow. Encore que : le psioniste était bien plus intelligent que la moyenne. Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'obstinait à mépriser tout ce qui passait à sa portée, sous l'excuse de ses pouvoirs. En réalité, il se rendait compte mieux que personne du vide de leurs existences à tous, et il en était terrorisé. Mais en bon petit soldat il n'en montrait rien et se contentait de faire face, digne et méprisant. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait choisi Bregan D'aerthe, à la chute de sa maison, alors qu'il aurait pu aller n'importe où. Avec ses pouvoirs il aurait pu avoir les plus grandes matrones à ses pieds, les faire manger dans sa main. Ça voulait dire devenir un reproducteur mais après tout, qu'était ce petit sacrifice contre une vie de luxe et de volupté ?  
Bregan D'aerthe était toujours perçu comme une disgrâce, la preuve que l'on ne voulait plus de vous nulle part. Personne n'y venait de bon cœur. Les guerriers qui finissaient là traînaient des pieds et mettaient du temps à s'y faire. Parfois ils n'y parvenaient pas. Kimmuriel ? Il avait été comme un champignon dans sa grotte dès ses premiers pas dans leurs couloirs. Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi borné qu'il voulait bien le dire… 

***

Dans la poche dimensionnelle ressemblant à une bulle de verre protectrice autour d'eux, Beniago tout comme Artemis avaient cessé de lutter contre l'emprise du psioniste. Malgré la protection ils sentaient la chaleur ambiante, assez pour ne pas vouloir tenter de toucher les parois, même pour tenter de sauver ce diable de Jarlaxle. Elles ne devaient pas être dangereuses mais mieux valait rester prudent. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.  
Le jeune guerrier Baenre en était à s'empêcher de ciller, pour être certain de bien voir. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait, ce qui s'était passé là, juste sous son nez.  
Quand leur chef l'avait embarqué dans cette mission bizarre, il n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'on ne disait rien au chef et que l'on suivait ses ordres, puisqu'il était le chef. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moment opportun et qu'on lui plante une dague dans le dos.  
Parce que Beniago y avait pensé bien sûr. Jamais trop fort, jamais quand Kimmuriel était là, bien entendu, mais il y avait pensé. Parce que c'était ainsi que les choses allaient parmi les drow. Et puisqu'il avait été livré pieds et poings liés à la bande de mercenaires pour ne pas risquer faire de l'ombre à son cousin, il avait décidé qu'il brillerait d'une autre façon. Il ne serait pas maître d'armes de la maison Baenre ? Très bien. Il serait le plus fort malgré tout. Mais ailleurs. Et il viendrait prendre sa revanche contre Tiago ensuite. C'était le plan qu'il avait monté et ruminé à son arrivée.  
Et puis il avait rencontré Kimmuriel. Et Jarlaxle.  
Ça avait été un choc des cultures pour lui.  
Tant soit l'un que l'autre des deux drow étaient pour le moins atypiques : sûrs d'eux et de leur place, pas le moins du monde impressionnés par les prêtresses… Et surtout : libres.  
Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était pris comme reproducteurs par ces dames. Elles y mettaient les formes, aussi minimes soient-elles. Et ça, jamais Beniago ne l'avait vu. Etait-ce à ce moment qu'il avait revu son programme ? Possible. Mais à présent qu'il était témoin de la disparition d'un des deux piliers de sa nouvelle famille le pauvre garçon ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire ou penser… 

***

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une poignée de seconde ? Plusieurs années ?  
Le chef tout puissant de Bregan D'aerthe sentait sa conscience lui filer entre les doigts, mais ne faisait rien pour la retenir. A quoi bon ? C'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Sinon pourquoi emmener ceux à qui il tenait le plus avec lui ?  
Comme ce blanc-bec de la maison tiens.  
Pourquoi traîner Beniago avec eux ? Certes il s'était montré utile et efficace à la surface pour tenir le devant de la scène. Mais rien qui ne lui donnait droit au privilège de cheminer avec les chefs. Il ne restait qu'un jeune chiot au milieu de vieux loups féroces. Pourtant, Jarlaxle avait appris à apprécier le gamin à sa juste valeur. Il était plein de rancune et de colère en arrivant là, prêt à se défendre bec et ongle pour faire sa place, prêt à tout ou à peu près pour montrer sa valeur et monter dans la hiérarchie. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Il n'avait pas eu trop le temps de s'occuper de cette question, de l'asticoter un peu – certains auraient dit "torturer", mais ce n'était qu'une question de sémantique dans le fond – histoire de lui ouvrir les yeux sur son présent autant que son avenir et son passé.  
Parce que bien sûr, être livré sans défense comme un vulgaire colis à la bande de mercenaires et surtout à son âge, était mal vécu par les plus jeunes. C'était une disgrâce, une preuve que votre famille ne voulait pas de vous. Et pour un noble et un guerrier c'était en même temps un affront, vous n'étiez pas assez doué pour qu'on vous considère indispensable, mais en même temps vous l'étiez suffisamment pour faire de l'ombre à quelqu'un d'autre. A vous dégoûter purement et simplement de faire des efforts et tout faire pour surpasser les autres, que ce soit en force ou en complot.  
Comme toujours ou presque dans un cas comme celui-là, Beniago avait commencé par se rebiffer, piaffer comme un cheval sauvage que l'on essayait de débourrer. Il avait même frôlé le dangereux, quand il avait commencé à s'en prendre aux autres, juste pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Se le prouver à lui-même en réalité, juste pour se rassurer, savoir qu'il avait une valeur, aussi quelconque soit-elle, qu'il n'était pas qu'un rebut que l'on aurait mieux fait de laisser mourir dans un coin, sans s'en préoccuper. Jarlaxle avait vu cela plus d'une fois : Dinin avait fait la même chose, et Berg'inyon aussi.  
Beniago n'avait trouvé son salut que dans la mission très spéciale que lui avait confiée Kimmuriel : faire partie d'une troupe humaine, sous camouflage, en temps qu'assassin d'abord, puis en tant que chef ensuite. Cette vilaine bête de psioniste lui avait même donné la dague d'Entreri. Que l'humain avait récupérée dès qu'il avait pu ça allait de soi. Artemis était gentil mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un crétin non plus. Le jeune Baenre avait sous-entendu qu'il pourrait peut-être la reprendre mais le drow dans un corps d'humain qu'était l'assassin s'était très vite chargé de lui montrer pourquoi, avec une précision touchante, lui gardait sa dague, et Beniago pouvait aller en trouver une autre. Jarlaxle avait regardé l'échange avec un large sourire et il ne doutait pas que son jeune cousin ? Neveu ? Petit neveu ? Avait tout à fait compris l'explication, et surtout, en avait tiré la leçon appropriée : Jarlaxle ne s'entourait que des meilleurs, et il valait mieux les regarder comme tel ou risquer de très gros ennuis. Peu importe la couleur de leur peau ou la forme de leurs oreilles.  
Le vieux mercenaire avait pris le temps de l'observer pendant tout leur périple et il s'était rassuré : Beniago avait apaisé sa colère première, avait ravalé sa rancune, au moins en partie, en tout cas assez pour ne plus en vouloir à la terre entière, et œuvrait maintenant pour le bien de Bregan. Il irait loin, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Encore une excellente affaire pour leur grande famille de tordus. Et dire qu'il avait négocié au maximum le prix à la baisse avec l'oncle du gosse ! Cet imbécile n'aurait même pas su reconnaître un tas de diamants s'il les avait eus sous le nez ! 

***

Sans même y penser, Kimmuriel maintenait sa prise sur les deux idiots restant de leur troupe de départ. Ils avaient perdu le nain – pas une très grosse perte de l'avis du télépathe mais Jarlaxle l'aimait bien – et ils venaient de perdre Jarlaxle. Inutile d'en perdre un de plus. Même s'il aurait préféré se jeter au souffle du dragon que de l'avouer, bien entendu.  
Mais à cet instant, il avait besoin de toute sa discipline et toute sa raison pour ne pas faire comme les deux autres et vouloir se tendre vers le mercenaire fantasque. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir sauté à leur suite dans cette poche dimensionnelle qu'il avait lui-même créée ? Pourquoi être resté en arrière ? Les protéger ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… 

– KIMMURIEL !! 

Le cri de l'assassin sortit le psioniste de ses contemplations et sans même y penser, il resserra la bride sur les deux guerriers. Pas question que Jarlaxle se soit sacrifié pour que ces deux abrutis se jettent d'eux même dans les flammes qui grondaient toujours. D'ailleurs pourquoi les flammes étaient toujours là ? Il n'y avait rien à brûler dans cette satanée grotte ! Et ce dragon devait bien reprendre son souffle à force non ? 

– IL FAUT L'AIDER !! 

Et Beniago qui s'y mettait maintenant. Était-il donc le seul à avoir encore un peu de sens commun dans cette compagnie d'abrutis ? Lui mis à part bien entendu. Il voulait bien avoir l'esprit un peu plus large qu'à une époque mais certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Sa vision des autres et de leur place dans l'échelle sociale et de l'intelligence par rapport à lui était en tête de liste. Ses pouvoirs et la maîtrise de son esprit qui en découlait le plaçait d'office avant tout le monde et c'est pour cette raison exactement qu'on ne se jetait pas dans le souffle d'un dragon pour sauver quelqu'un qui était de toute façon déjà mort. 

– C'est trop tard, lâcha enfin le psioniste, la mine sombre. 

Beniago eut un hoquet d'outrage qui aurait pu être amusant dans une autre circonstance. 

– Mais ! Mais enfin il doit y avoir un moyen– C'est Jarlaxle ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !!

Kimmuriel eut un petit sourire désolé. C'était touchant cette façon qu'avait ce vieil imbécile d'inspirer la foi de manière aussi naturelle et presque hérétique. Sans doute parce que ça ne concernait qu'une poignée de mâles sans importance que la reine araignée n'avait pas encore pris ombrage d'une telle fidélité. Une fidélité telle que des guerriers aguerris et intelligents en venaient à espérer qu'il pouvait survivre au souffle de feu d'un dragon. Etait-on sérieux ? Tout Jarlaxle qu'il était, il restait un drow. Mortel comme tous les autres et qui avait ses failles et ses faiblesses. De là à en conclure qu'il venait d'en sauver trois par son geste inconsidéré…

***

Entreri ne valait pas mieux que son homologue à grandes oreilles. Comment Jarlaxle pouvait-il mourir ? Cet idiot avait tellement de tours dans son sac, ou plutôt dans son chapeau, vu l'individu, qu'il devait forcement avoir quelque chose pour se tirer de là n'est-ce pas ?  
Bien sûr l'assassin lui en voulait toujours de sa trahison. Mais un peu moins maintenant. Parce qu'il avait entendu les bruits de couloirs chez Bregan, il avait entendu les rumeurs. A force d'entendre et de récolter il avait fini par avoir une version à peu près correcte des événements et même s'il éprouvait toujours de la rancune envers le chef mercenaire, il avait fini par accepter que non, Jarlaxle n'avait pas voulu le laisser pourrir là comme les apparences l'avaient laissé croire. Qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de trouver comment détacher Entreri de l'épée maudite pour le libérer et le récupérer.  
Il était toujours furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par les machinations de cet emplumé de carnaval en premier lieu, il aurait dû voir au travers des trafics de l'elfe pour les contourner et le prendre à son propre piège, comme à l'époque à Calimport, au lieu de se laisser berner. Mais Jarlaxle restait lui-même et quand il y mettait toute sa bonne volonté, voir au-delà de ce qu'il vous servait sur un plateau devenait un combat épique. Parce que derrière le plateau se cachait un écran de fumée, qui lui-même cachait d'autres évidences qui en réalité n'était que poudre aux yeux pour mieux vous berner et, en fin de compte, vous perdre dans le labyrinthe de possibles qu'il avait créé.  
Et quand vous aviez la chance de compter parmi ses amis, vous ne sentiez même pas le couperet tomber. C'était toute la beauté des manigances de l'elfe noir : il pouvait être plus cruel qu'une matrone ou plus doux qu'un agneau. Mais toujours à la fin, c'était lui qui remportait la manche.  
Sauf peut-être aujourd'hui…

– Il a survécu à tout ou presque, souffla le seul humain de la troupe sans même s'en rendre compte.  
– Il faut croire que le souffle d'un dragon était l'exploit de trop, murmura Kimmuriel en retour. 

Et pendant ce temps, la réalité de ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux s'immisçait peu à peu dans leurs esprits. 

***

Jarlaxle ferma pour la dernière fois ces yeux qui avaient tant vu.  
Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Où irait-il ? Serait-ce pour de bon la fin du voyage ? Ou bien le périple se poursuivrait-il avec d'autres compagnons ?  
Il n'eut pas l'occasion de commencer à chercher des réponses. La chaleur étouffante disparut comme elle était venue. Son corps, d'abord pesant, puis crispé et contracté, se fit léger, chaque muscle détendu et dénué de la moindre entrave. Pas même aux mains du meilleur masseur de Menzoberranzan il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel état mou et repus. Comme quoi on trouvait parfois des perles bien loin de l'endroit où on pensait les trouver.  
Le souffle du dragon finit de consumer son enveloppe charnelle et ce qui avait été Jarlaxle s'en fut, pour de bon.  
Mais après toutes ces années à comploter, trahir et manigancer, il était grand temps de s'offrir un peu de repos…

***

Entreri devait faire un effort conscient pour se forcer à respirer. Les flammes refluaient petit à petit, comme le ressac sur une plage, et il retenait son souffle dans l'espoir fou d'apercevoir cet idiot et son grand chapeau ressortir d'un mur de la grotte, du sol, ou d'à peu près n'importe où tant qu'il était en bonne santé. Enfin vivant au moins. Et sans danger de mort immédiat. Mais hélas, et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, rien ne semblait ressortir de ce qui avait été encore quelques minutes auparavant un couloir régulier et bien taillé dans la roche. Après le souffle de la bête cependant, il n'en restait plus que des vestiges : un trou dans la paroi de la montagne qui aurait tout juste laissé passer un homme de taille moyenne, et de la roche boursouflée et gonflée, presque torturée sous l'impact du feu.  
Elle avait presque bouilli comme de l'eau pour se refroidir aussi vite qu'elle avait rougie, perdant les marques du travail des nains qui avaient creusé cette galerie des siècles auparavant.  
L'humain n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était libéré de l'emprise psychique de Kimmuriel et qu'il était collé à la paroi de la bulle protectrice qui les avait gardés de la colère du dragon qui vivait là. Quand avait-il été libéré ? S'était-il débrouillé tout seul ou bien avait-il profité d'un moment de relâchement de ce diable de psioniste ? Il n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse et s'en fichait un peu à dire vrai. Tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment c'était de trouver une trace de chapeau à plume ou de tout autre accessoire aussi extravagant que portait toujours le mercenaire folâtre. 

– Il s'est forcément échappé, souffla-t-il dans le silence lourd qui s'était installé entre les trois survivants, il est forcément quelque part, tout proche…

Il n'attendait pas de réponse mais de toute façon, ni Beniago ni Kimmuriel n'étaient en mesure de lui en fournir une. 

***

Le souffle lourd, l'œil aux aguets, le dragon jeta un coup d'œil perçant à ce qui restait de la galerie par laquelle les intrus étaient arrivés.  
Comme prévu, rien ni personne n'avait résisté à son souffle, et si quelqu'un avait pu réaliser pareil exploit, ce dont il doutait fortement, il n'était plus là pour tenter de réitérer la performance. Ce qui lui allait très bien en réalité. Il n'aimait pas cracher feux et flammes trop proche de la caverne où il reposait. C'était un risque d'endommager ses trésors et ses artefacts, chacun collectés et choisis avec patience. Si ces imbéciles revenaient au moins ça ne serait pas de ce côté-là ! Piètre consolation mais il fallait bien en voir une, au moins. Et tant qu'on ne le forçait pas à boucher sa sortie (il avait vu cela chez un parent lointain qui avait fini emmuré avec son trésor), les dommages n'étaient que très secondaires de son avis.  
Avec un panache de fumée blanche sortant de ses naseaux, il fit demi-tour et retourna s'installer dans sa caverne, reprendre son sommeil au milieu de son or et de ses trésors. Il ne voyait pas souvent du monde et n'allait pas s'en plaindre : humains, elfes, nains ou autres créatures venant de plus loin, comme les drow cette fois-ci, personne ne lui apportait jamais rien, jamais rien de bon en tout cas, et tout le monde voulait lui prendre quelque chose. Ça leur servirait de leçon !

***

Les trois survivants regardèrent le monstre faire demi-tour. Leur souffle s'était suspendu à la vue du panache de fumée : si le dragon décidait de les griller encore, rien ne garantissait que leur bulle de protection survive à un second assaut. Mais la bête avait simplement fixé le couloir avec insistance, avant de décider qu'il n'y avait plus de danger réel… Ou qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus de danger du tout. Si même on pouvait parler de danger en désignant leur petite compagnie. Certes ils étaient dangereux mais face à un dragon, ils ne restaient que de simples bipèdes mortels et fragiles.  
Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? Signa Beniago du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait voulu chuchoter le langage signé.  
Si c'était le cas, il ne nous aurait pas laissé filer, répondit Entreri par le même moyen, même si la question ne s'adressait pas à lui.  
Les dragons n'aiment pas les intrus. Cette protection doit nous masquer à son regard autant qu'à son souffle, confirma le psioniste, sans toutefois admettre en direct que l'assassin avait raison. Reste à savoir pour combien de temps.  
Il n'attendit pas pour le savoir que la magie se disciple cependant : puisqu'il avait pu retenir les deux guerriers, il avait accès à ses pouvoirs. Il ne se fit donc pas prier pour ouvrir un passage qui les mènerait au pied de la montagne qu'ils avaient gravi à pieds, Jarlaxle insistant qu'un portail, même psychique et non magique, risquait d'attirer l'attention de la bête qui vivait là. Comment avait-il pu lui faire avaler une couleuvre pareille ? Le psioniste ne voulait même pas y penser…

***

Il ne leur fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour se retrouver loin de la scène du drame. Et déjà les événements s'inscrivaient peu à peu dans leurs esprits, dans toute leur impossible réalité.  
Jarlaxle n'était plus. Jarlaxle avait disparu. Jarlaxle était mort.  
Même Kimmuriel, aussi supérieur et pédant fut-il, pouvait le reconnaître à présent : diriger Bregan D'aerthe à ses côtés lui avait procuré les pires migraines de son existence ! Suivre Jarlaxle en étant son lieutenant avait été compliqué, mais quand il avait fallu se hausser à son niveau, puis cheminer en avance de ses plans…  
Il en avait été incapable. Seule la chute du voile de Mystra avait permis cette petite prouesse, parce qu'elle affaiblissait le pouvoir du bandeau du chef historique de la bande de mercenaires. Et lui permettait d'avoir un bref aperçu de ses pensées. Les premières fois, ça avait été comme se plonger au cœur d'un maelstrom de possibilités et de calculs la tête la première, sans filtre, sans préparation. Kimmuriel avait mis deux jours à s'en remettre. Le plus accablant sans doute était que Jarlaxle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, en permanence : analyser toutes les variables, les intégrer, comparer les probabilités, en déduire les possibles résultats, puis s'orienter vers ce qui l'arrangeait le plus. Pas étonnant qu'il ait vécu si longtemps avec un esprit pareil !  
Mais comment un tel esprit pouvait-il exister sans surchauffe, sans faux pas ? Bien sûr le vieux mercenaire avait fait quelques erreurs tout au long de sa route, mais elles étaient minimes. Et puisqu'il avait de toute façon toujours trois plans de secours – au minimum, et pour les opérations bénignes – même ces petites erreurs étaient passées inaperçues. Pire encore : cette fripouille avait trouvé le moyen de s'en servir à son avantage ! Comment réussissait-il ce tour-là, Kimmuriel ne l'avait jamais compris. Et maintenant il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui expliquer hélas. 

***

L'assassin passa le portail sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte. Il ne faisait que suivre les pas de Beniago qui avait pris la tête de la procession réduite. Kimmuriel fermait la marche. Il était si perturbé par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu qu'il ne s'offusqua même pas d'être coincé entre les deux drow restants, malgré les risques évidents que cela représentait.  
Le nez bas, ce n'est que par réflexe qu'il suivait la paire de bottes qui évoluait devant lui dans son champ de vision. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, et c'était bien la première fois depuis des décennies que le terrible Artemis Entreri se montrait aussi peu prudent et détaché de son environnement.  
Son estomac se tordait à l'idée de ne plus avoir à subir les essais de joutes verbales de ce crétin sans cervelle, de ne plus devoir supporter ses allusions douteuses, qui le mettaient si mal à l'aise. Et s'il était tout à fait honnête, il pouvait bien l'avouer puisque c'était sans risque depuis quelques minutes : la chose l'avait laissé curieux, plus d'une fois. Il n'y avait eu qu'un égarement de mains près d'un siècle auparavant, dans un corridor sombre d'Ombreterre. Trop surpris pour régir, l'assassin s'était laissé faire, et s'était laissé aller à la main du chef mercenaire, prenant l'instant pour ce qu'il était : juste un peu de plaisir, une parenthèse de quelques minutes au milieu du chaos qu'était la vie à Menzoberranzan. Jarlaxle avait étouffé son cri de plaisir dans un baiser affamé et demandeur qui l'avait laissé pantelant contre le mur avant de lui ronronner à l'oreille que vivre au milieu d'une armée d'assassins ne justifiait pas d'être aussi tendu. Il s'était alors écarté avec lenteur, l'avait libéré de son emprise et avait fait demi-tour, lui laissant tout le loisir de méditer sur ces bonnes paroles. Il n'avait plus jamais été fait mention de cette parenthèse entre eux. Mais elle revenait hanter l'assassin dès que ce regard perçant s'attardait sur lui, accrochait ses yeux sombres, et que le chef mercenaire le fixait avec cette ébauche de sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Et parfois, au plus sombre de la nuit, quand il n'y avait de comptes à rendre à personne, Entreri repensait à ces quelques mots et en venait à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si jamais il avait réagi, si jamais il avait répondu. Et s'il avait repris assez d'esprit pour suivre l'elfe noir et assez de courage pour s'assurer que le mercenaire n'avait pas besoin d'un peu de détente du même genre et la lui donner ?  
Mais la question était stérile à présent : plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'avoir sa réponse.

***

Beniago ne continua sa marche au sortir du portail que le temps de trouver une clairière protégée par de grands arbres et bordée d'épais buissons pleins d'épines. Il fallait se glisser entre deux troncs après avoir écarté des branchages pour trouver l'endroit et il était parfait pour s'installer à l'abri d'éventuels regards indiscrets. Après tout, qui savait ce qui traînait dans ces bois ? On y trouvait bien deux drow et un assassin ! Alors autant rester prudent, même si, de l'avis du jeune guerrier, ils étaient à tous les trois les plus dangereux prédateurs à cinq lieues à la ronde. Si on oubliait la monstruosité qui vivait sous terre un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Et qui avait tué Jarlaxle. Mais si on voulait être tout à fait exact, il ne vivait pas dans la forêt. Mais sous la montagne. Donc ils restaient bien tous les trois les plus dangereux prédateur à cinq lieues à la ronde dans la forêt.  
Piètre consolation mais Beniago avait besoin de cela, avait besoin de se rassurer ainsi pour ne pas le céder à la panique qui grattait à la porte de son esprit comme un lézard à la porte de son écurie.  
Jarlaxle n'était plus. Que se passerait-il à présent ? Qui dirigerait Bregan D'aerthe ? Kimmuriel ? La chose semblait logique mais le psioniste n'avait pas l'air tout à fait en état. Et puis Kimmuriel était Kimmuriel. Il n'était pas Jarlaxle, à l'évidence.  
Planté au milieu de la clairière tout juste éclairée par les rayons de la lune plaine qui filtraient à travers les feuilles des grands arbres, le jeune Baenre prit une longue inspiration, les yeux mi-clos, pour tenter de garder son clame. Il sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était certain que les autres l'entendaient aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons d'infortune. L'assassin avait la tête basse et quelque chose lui soufflait que s'il lui prenait l'envie de récupérer la dague ensorcelée des mains d'Entreri, il y parviendrait sans grand dommage, tant l'humain paraissait ailleurs. Quant à Kimmuriel, il était blême et son regard de sang était hanté, celui d'une bête traquée. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus malade si on lui avait annoncé que sa mère était revenue d'entre les morts pour le poursuivre et l'emporter avec lui.  
La question qui tournait dans leurs esprits restait finalement la même : sans leur meneur fantasque et machiavélique, qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ?

***

A présent qu'ils étaient à l'abri dans la clairière dénichée par Beniago, le psioniste pouvait laisser toute l'énormité de leur situation s'écraser sur sa tête.  
Plus de Jarlaxle. Donc plus de chef. Plus de meneur. Plus de guide. Les autres le vivaient-il aussi mal ou était-il le seul à frôler la panique à cette idée de se retrouver sans figure parentale pour les guider tous ?  
Il releva le nez puis il croisa le regard de Beniago et de l'assassin. Et la réalité le heurta de plein fouet : il n'y avait que lui qui était en proie à ses questionnements. Parce que pour les autres, c'était lui à présent celui qui qui donnait les directives ! Et pour que Beniago ET Entreri, deux des pires esprits têtus et butés que le psioniste ait pu rencontrer au cours de sa longue vie, se tournent vers lui pour les guider, c'était que le traumatisme de la mort de Jarlaxle était encré encore plus loin qu'il ne croyait. C'était presque rassurant comme idée, de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre aussi mal la disparition subite de cet hurluberlu. Si l'on omettait la petite partie où on le désignait comme nouveau chef bien entendu.  
Il connaissait le travail, savait ce qu'il fallait faire, connaissait les comptes, les stocks, les comptes officieux, les caisses noires, les agents infiltrés, les agents doubles, les traîtres dans les rangs, savait comment les utiliser, connaissait toutes les combines et les petits arrangements de la troupe de mercenaires. Mais il n'était tout simplement pas un drow aux goûts vestimentaires particuliers, au crâne rasé et à l'esprit plus emmêlé que la toile de Lolth elle-même !  
Mais son esprit bien rangé refusait de le céder à la panique. Sous l'influence de Jarlaxle, assurément, il se souciait de ses compagnons de voyage, et puisque personne à part lui ne semblait en état de prendre les choses en mains il le ferait. D'abord pour ces deux-là, puisqu'ils étaient là. Bregan D'aerthe était auto suffisant pour beaucoup de ses activités, il avait donc un peu de temps pour s'organiser. En prenant chaque chose l'une après l'autre, il parviendrait à s'en sortir. 

– Nous nous installons là pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de repos avant de décider de ce que nous faisons ensuite. 

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Beniago se défaisait de son sac à dos pour inspecter leurs provisions et préparer de quoi dîner pendant qu'Artemis laissait son propre sac et quittait la clairière pour aller chercher de quoi faire un feu. Kimmuriel de son côté inspecta l'endroit et y déposa quelques protections magiques. Rien de très complexe, mais assez abouti tout de même pour leur assurer une tranquillité relative. Après les dernières heures qu'ils venaient de vivre ils en avaient besoin.

***

Du psioniste, du lieutenant et de l'assassin, aucun n'avait parlé. Juste le strict minimum pour communiquer, quand ils ne pouvaient utiliser le langage signé.  
Chacun muré dans son silence, ils avaient établi le camp, mangé un peu et dormi. Plus exactement, les deux elfes s'étaient abandonnés dans une transe profonde pendant que l'assassin profitait d'un vrai sommeil. D'un accord tacite, ils restèrent dans leur petite clairière deux jours entiers. Entreri joua les chasseurs, suivi par un Beniago fasciné par les créatures forestières. Il ne comprenait d'évidence pas comment quelque chose d'autre petit, doux, et inoffensif qu'un lapin pouvait survivre. Et même exister tout simplement.  
Qu'espéraient-ils en restant là ? Aucun n'aurait su le dire vraiment. Ce diable de Jarlaxle avait toujours cinq tours dans son sac et huit coups d'avance sur tout le monde, en permanence. Alors même s'ils n'avaient rien vu là-haut, dans le ventre de la montagne, peut-être avait-il trouvé le moyen de se faufiler par une autre sortie ou dans une crevasse qui le mènerait à une galerie secondaire ? Mais après deux jours et deux nuits d'attente, pas de trace d'une breloque magique, pas de chapeau à plume sortant d'un fourré avec panache pour les asticoter sans fin sur leur tête d'enterrement. Ils levèrent le camp au soir du troisième jour, toujours dans ce silence digne d'une veillée funèbre, préférant voyager de nuit, les deux elfes noirs plus à l'aise dans les ombres nocturnes que sous la lumière mordante du soleil.  
Avant de quitter une fois pour toute le pied de la montagne, Entreri jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Si on lui avait demandé, soixante-douze heures auparavant, ce que la mort de son plus vieux compagnon de route lui ferait, il aurait répondu qu'il la fêterait en grande pompe, parce que ça ne serait que juste retour des choses. A présent ?  
A présent il ne savait plus, et la disparition de l'elfe mercenaire lui faisait l'impression de la perte d'un pilier de son existence. Depuis combien de tempes connaissait-il ce vieux renard ? Combien d'aventures plus dangereuses, farfelues, ridicules, ou même les trois à la fois, lui avait-il fait vivre ? Il avait fini par en perdre le compte. Avoir un Jarlaxle dans son existence était comme côtoyer une tornade, concentré de catastrophe et de cataclysmes qui n'attendaient qu'une excuse pour se déchaîner et vous entraîner avec eux. Mais il ne s'était sans doute jamais senti aussi vivant que quand il était entraîné, bien malgré lui, dans ce tourbillon qu'était l'existence de Jarlaxle Baenre. 

– Adieu, vieil imbécile, salua simplement l'assassin du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre sa marche.

***

Plus haut dans la montagne, ce qui ressemblait de loin à un humain dont la peau aurait eu dès reflet rouge vif, et l'aspect d'une matière à mi-chemin entre les écailles et le cuir, observait les trois voyageurs quitter la forêt. Son regard perçant n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour les trouver et les voir se déplacer, malgré la distance et les frondaisons qui masquaient le sol de la forêt. 

– Ils partent.  
– Déjà ?  
– Cela fait près de trois jours qu'ils t'attendent, s'offusqua le presque humain.  
– J'aurais tout de même cru qu'ils me pleureraient un peu plus longtemps, expliqua son visiteur.  
– J'ai dit qu'ils partaient. Pas qu'ils étaient heureux de partir sans toi. 

Le visiteur s'avança sur la corniche où le dragon, sous sa forme humaine, observait les trois voyageurs et ajusta son couvre-chef à large bord, orné d'une longue plume de diatryma. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus bas, dans la direction approximative que semblait fixer son hôte mais ne fit aucun commentaire. En temps normal il aurait ri d'une telle affirmation, et accusé son hôte d'avoir abusé de boisson, ou lui aurait conseillé de ne pas trop se bercer d'illusions concernant les elfes noirs et leur notion du deuil et de la loyauté.  
Mais pas ce soir. Sans doute parce que lui aussi avait du mal à regarder partir ses camarades de route…

– Et à présent, que va devenir Jarlaxle ? Demanda enfin le dragon en se tournant vers lui.  
– Il va apprendre à vivre dans le calme ? Et qui sait, sourit l'elfe noir avec fantaisie, il finira peut-être même par y arriver ! 

Sur une dernière inclinaison de son couvre-chef, l'elfe noir se détourna dans un froufrou de cape multicolore et regagna l'intérieur de la montagne. Il récupéra son paquetage et déposa sur un guéridon une petite bouteille ouvragée. Elle contenait un liquide de couleur ambre et constituait un petit bonus sur le paiement du service rendu par le dragon, rappel d'une vieille faveur jadis accordée par l'elfe à la créature.  
Il était plus que temps pour lui de commencer une nouvelle vie.  
Il l'avait bien mérité. 

~ / ~

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'est pas impossible que je fasse une suite un jour. Mais avant il faut que je réduise la quantité de trucs en cours... (oui, je me motive comme ça aussi)


End file.
